


argument.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [87]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The constant arguing about moving in together confused Ben a lot because if Rey wasn't ready, then that was fine.or:  Ben and Rey keep arguing.  Ben wants to know why.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	argument.

**Author's Note:**

> day 87, drabble 87.
> 
> Prompt 087 - argument.
> 
> back injuries are the fucking worst.

The constant arguing about moving in together confused Ben a lot because if Rey wasn't ready, then that was fine. But every time he tried to tell her that, it would just start off another argument, and Ben had absolutely no idea what was happening. One night he just screamed at her that he was confused as fuck and Rey fell silent. She told him that she was scared that things with them would end up like her parents, and Ben pulled her into his arms and told her to trust him that they wouldn't. So she nodded and did.


End file.
